Dead Space: Exodus
by AoDragon
Summary: Taking place right after Dead Space 3 Awakened and before my Dead Space: Armageddon, this story recounts Earth's final hours before being utterly destroyed by the Brethren Moons after waking from their long slumber.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Space: Exodus

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Space franchise or series.

After the Brethren Moon of Tau Volantis awoke its waking howl echoed through the cosmos, waking the rest of its brothers. With the moons awake they home in on Earth's markers with the malicious intent to feast on it and its inhabitants, After the galaxy wide attack by the unitologist was thwarted by the best of EarthGov's forces T.E.D.A (Terran Elite Defense Agency). Little by little they fought and took back Earth, the Lunar Colony and the rest of the many other colonies in the Milky Way from the necromorph scourge and eliminated the remainder of Jacob Danik's followers, for a while many believed the worst was over. Two weeks have passed since the attacks across the galaxy and order has mostly been restored but all of humanity will soon realize the worst has yet to arrive when their newly reclaimed colonies begin to go dark and their patrolling fleets in outer space go missing.

Chapter 1

Awakening

Earth 72 hours pre-invasion, EarthGov Central Command North America:

In a large office lit by a large holo screen displaying a news broadcast.

"This is Chad Dumar reporting live from Earth on EGGN (EarthGov Galactic News) evening news, word has just been received that EarthGov forces have reclaimed the three remaining colonies taken by the terrorists group formerly known as the unitology religion/organization and all remaining extremist followers of the group known as "the Circle" have been eliminated, EarthGov however has stated that Jaocb Arthur Danik, leader of the Circle and the uprising zealots are still at large and has not been seen since the attacks began. In related news riots worldwide have broken out in the wake of the mass slaughters and insurrection committed by the unitologists as angry rioters gather around EarthGov Central Command. Many of them are furious blaming the government for the attacks that resulted in many deaths, so far, the death toll is ranging up to the 1,000,000 mark. Many others are accusing the government of complicity and being idle, as the attacks came with little to no warning…" [Adrian turns off the holo screen]

[Office door opens]

"Councilor Rodriguez come in." [As a man enters the office]

"Commander Adrian… its fucking mess out there, all these riots are gonna make the operation more daunting then it already is and on top of it now I'm hearing the reclaimed colonies have gone dark?"

"A few of our patrolling fleets have also gone missing one near Uxor and another at Scorpio 6."

"Damn it…" [Rodriguez cursed]

"What have we heard from Crypto Station?" [Adrian asked]

"They had a surprise yesterday evening apparently the brain they discovered not long ago went active again like it did with the convergence event on Titan Station… only this time it was more violent the signal they detected was far stronger than anything we've found before."

[Rises from his chair]

"They've also had complications with some of their staff that were near the brain, they seem to have been inflicted with a form of dementia similar to the markers but different."

"Dementia suppressants don't work?"

"No, they went through many bottles and no effect these poor guys were left muttering messes, they reported that they kept saying and writing in their journals the same thing over and over again, "They are coming, they are hungry, they are here."

"If it means what I think it means then we need to accelerate our timetable we may not have much time, I'll make the call… Operation Exodus will be in effect."

"Agreed, I'll have our forces prepped if we're going to save as many people as possible, we'll need every able-bodied man.

[The councilor nods then leave the commander's office]

After the councilor left Adrian locks his office door and closes the blinds of his windows. He walks to the left side of his desk and touches an indention that opens a secret compartment that houses a miniature marker, one of the few prototypes that were made on Titan Station. He caresses it as it dimly glows a deep red color, he stares at it with its red light reflecting off his eyes.

"Finally, you have awakened." [He whispered]

Audible yet an unintelligible voice whispered to him.

"Yes master… I'll make sure there will be complications it will slow things down a bit just enough that they will not get far… but master what of Isaac Clarke?"

[Voice continues whispering]

"Understood, yes we will be made whole."

The marker stops glowing and the whispers in his head fade, he places the marker back in the secret compartment then exits his office. For the next 72 hours EarthGov will struggle to evacuate cities worldwide, transports and shuttles filled hauling them off to the fleets orbiting Earth. The next day comes and EarthGov fears the worst as many more of their patrols vanish and loses contact with the nearest colony aside from Luna, in that same hour two transmissions are received one from one of their missing patrol fleets and another from a colony.

"What do we got?" [Colonel Hyperion as he enters the command center]

"We just received two transmissions playing the first… now."

The first is an audio message that's a barely intelligible but after its cleaned up it becomes clear.

"This is the USM Cairo of patrol fleet alpha we and the colonies are under attack by unknown hostiles… I repeat [Static]… there something out here with us something big very big [More static] …" [Sounds of laser blasts followed by explosions then the message ends]

The second message seems to be helmet cam footage from a Marine on one of the outer colonies. The soldier is running with his squad towards a building along with many panicking civilians when they look up into the sky and each one had a look of awe and horror in their faces. Then the marine turns to the direction his squamates are looking and the room quickly runs silent as more EarthGov staff look at the largest screen seeing a massive spherical object with writhing tentacles creeping towards the planet. More and more people scream in terror as the moon-like entity's tentacles close in on the planet and the message ends with the terrifying howls of the moon.

"Fucking hell its really happening is it?" [Said Ashatear]

"Yes… Operation Exodus is in full effect; I want you to coordinate efforts on the west coast." [Rodriguez ordered]

"What of my kid?"

"I'll have him coordinate in Canada the rest of our top agents will handle other locations."

"Understood."

"We all know what needs to be done, lets save as many as possible before those things get to us."

"How much time do we have?"

"Three days tops maybe two."

"And we're supposed to evacuate Earth over a billion people?"

"Its an unfortunate fact that not everyone will make it through this, which is why we need to save everyone we can we have to try." [As he walks off]

"God help us all."

At the outskirts of the galaxy on one of the patrol ships of the missing fleets sits captured by the Neo Unitologists, their ship held in place by gravity tethers inside a massive ship bigger than anything EarthGov had at their disposal. On board the remaining crew sit on their knees in submission with their hands cuffed behind their backs as they're held at gunpoint by Slasher-like necromorphs armed with pulse and plasma rifles wearing strange battle RIG suits, a shuttle lands in the hanger and off walks a cloaked man.

"Ah my liege these are the last of this fleet, the rest have been… "repurposed"."

He silently observes the prisoners walking to a younger looking soldier, the cloaked man kneels to him. The man tilts his head up locking sight with the man.

"Well, well this is quite the bad the day for you especially for handsome young lad like yourself."

[The young soldier remains silent]

"Come now don't be shy and worry not I won't hurt you."

"Good to know I guess." [The young soldier broke his silence]

"Tell me what's your name and what brought a nice kid like you to the military?"

"Wouldn't you like to know marker head."

"Insolent cur!"

With a raspy distorted voice, the necromorph behind him rifle butts him in that back of his head. The cloaked man's angry eyes dart up at the necromorph and it is suddenly flung across the hanger violently hitting the wall.

"Did I ask you to strike him?" [He asked the necro]

[Lets out a low growl then answers] "Apologies… master."

"Don't do that again or I will dismember you myself and as you clearly experienced, I don't have to use my hands to do so."

"Please dear boy you must forgive the "Assailants", they have trouble controlling themselves their violent echoes of their original brethren and such."

"You don't say." [As he groans lifting his head back up]

"Now back to my question, every soldier has a reason nonsensical or no."

"My name is Daniel."

"And my name is Simon."

"I joined up… for the pay my I wanted to go to college, but my family had debts."

"Ah what a good son to pay the dues of your family first, well sorry to dash your dreams but the world you know is about to end… however I hate wasting potential assets."

"Where are you going with this?" [Asked the crew's captain]

"Look around you, you've been defeated and for the time you've been here fighting us your leaders have not sent aid looks like they've written you all off as "lost"."

"They have their reasons."

"Do they care to share?"

"Fuck you."

"Well that's rude, kiss your mother with that mouth?" [Glares at the captain]

[Rises up]

"As I was saying I don't like wasting assets, so I offer you all this joins us instead."

"What!?" [The captain lashed]

"You heard me… there is a saying I like "If you can't beat them, join them." We cannot be beaten this little fight was just a taste of what we're bringing to the rest of your people."

"They'll be ready they know what's coming."

[Pulls back his hood]

"Do they now… I believe this exchange has gone on long enough so I ask you all again, will you join us?"

"And I'll tell you again, fuck you."

[Simon Sighs]

"I was hoping for you to be reasonable no matter I always get what I want."

"The hell does that mean?"

"It means I don't need your approval or permission I can just force you to do as I say… just like this."

[Raises his hand and the captain levitates off the ground and moves over in front of Simon]

"Ah… what… what the hell are you?"

"Something more now, look into my eyes and listen to my voice."

Suddenly the captain is overcome with a strange feeling his head that quickly turns to pain.

"Ah… n… no, stop it."

"I told you I get what I want, and I will know what you refuse to divulge I will make you tell me."

Simons eyes squint as his irises focus and the captain's eyes roll to the back of his head and he suffers something to a seizure. The finally the seizure stops and the captain's eyes open reveling them to have dim yellow glow in both of his pupils. Simon gently lets him down and the Assailant necromorph removes his cuffs, the captain looks up with a small grin.

"Now isn't this better?"

"Yes, much better I was stubborn but not anymore I see now the light you offer."

"Good."

"What the hell did you do to him!?" [Daniel yelled]

"I call it… "indoctrination", I can enter someone's mind and make them more agreeable or make them do anything I want."

[Simon walks to the hanger looking out into space]

"So now knowing this I give you an ultimatum join us and live and serve the true gods or be forced to one way or another they will have their due."

The crew were silent for a moment then one by one out of despair they submitted while only two and Daniel included stood their ground and refused.

"Ah that's very sad especially you Daniel I like you… no matter I'll indoctrinate you three later put them in stasis and take them away."

The three defiant ones are instantly frozen and taken away along with the rest of submitted to them.

"Now captain tell more of these plans EarthGov has."

"Of course, it's called Operation Exodus, mission is to evacuate as many people as possible off world to transport them to a safe location."

"Interesting, please continue."


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening

Part 2

After a lengthy discussion with the entranced captain, Simon knew everything about EarthGov's intentions to save humanity. With this information he leaves with the captured crew and scuttles the ship intent on informing his master the Elder Moon. Aboard Simons flagship the "Malevolence" they arrive at a meeting point with thousands of Neo-Unitologist warships gathering at the verge of a massive sea of nebulous space dust and gas. On three massive space stations that has thousands more warships docked with them, many neo-unitologists stand waiting for something big. Simon's shuttle lands on the station and he and cloaked woman whose face is obscured by a heavy veil walks beside him down a long path with the massive crowds kneeling before them, they finally reach a large elevated stage. For a moment the observe the nebulous sea behind them watching it churn and writhe as if something deep within it has begun to move towards the gathering. Simon steps forth to announce the crowds.

"Brothers and sisters hear me, for 200 years we have waited and prepared for this day, for 200 years we have watched the wretches that were the false followers who sullied the name of the gods with the false prophet Altman… but worry no more for the ignorant pretenders who worshipped nothing, but a tool of the true gods has been excised!" [Simon Preaches]

[The cloaked and veiled woman then announces]

"Look beyond brothers and sisters to the great nebula, it is here elder god has slept and like us has waited to awaken…"

[The writhing within the nebula increases as it approaches]

"Behold… the oldest of the gods… the Elder Moon!" [Simon proclaimed loudly]

The gathered masses revel and cheer as they see the Elder Moon emerge from the nebulous sea, it slows down as it comes close to the stations as its sheer size eclipses the light from the nebula darkening the everything around them. Their surroundings are illuminated again when the moon's crimson eyes opened bathing all in red light, beastly and monstrous diamond shaped pupils narrow as they focus on the gathering.

"Our time has come we will all be made one, we will be made whole!"

"Through convergence we will be made one, make us whole!" [Yelled the masses]

"To war we ride alongside our gods to converge upon the Earth, we will cleanse and purge the heretics and all else who threaten the grand master plan of convergence!" [The veiled Woman yelled]

The masses then began to board their warships and their fleets follow the Elder Moon on the long journey to Earth, one by one another moon along the way joins with the Elder Moon as they draw closer to the Earth. On Simons flagship he enters his private chambers where a large marker sits in the middle of the room, knees to it as it glows brightly and converses with his master.

"It seems everything has gone as you intended master."

[Rough and raspy voice speaks]

"Most of it has but yet there are still inconveniences."

"How so?"

"Isaac somehow lives… I saw him fall after defeating my moon on Tau Volantis from that height it should've been his end, but something happened after my moon perished, I temporarily lost control of my minions there and all went dark."

"I could have teams go there to finish him if you wish."

"No don't waste time on him, for the moment he and his friend are trapped there, and both seem asleep… when they wake, I will play with their minds again if all goes well I have delayed them significantly… by the time they realize it they will be too late to do anything to warn Earth."

"Very good master, oh and I have information from a few captured heretics that suggest they have a plan to evacuate the Earth, could be troublesome."

"Let them, they cannot escape their fates we will have our due."

"Of course."

"Three of my moons are nearing the Earth they will begin their work."

"Oh, you'll be happy to know we made great advancements in improving your minions, millions have been made and millions more are underway EarthGov will not stand long against our might."

"We will see in the time ahead, serve us well and the promise will be fulfilled we all will be made whole."


End file.
